The present invention relates to control systems for controlling movements of tools. More specifically, the invention relates to a unitary system for controlling the position of a pneumatic percussion tool by means of hydraulic devices and for energizing the percussion tool. The term "hydraulic devices" includes both hydraulic motors and hydraulic cylinders.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a system for concurrently controlling the position of a pneumatic tool by means of hydraulic devices and energizing the tool.
A related object of the invention is to provide a system for concurrently controlling at least two valve stems through a single control arm. A preferred system includes means for controlling three valve stems with a single control arm.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following specification and drawings.